Allergies
by ForbiddenVoid
Summary: Zatanna brought a rabbit to the cave, Wally can't stop laughing, and Robin can't stop sneezing. Now they have an on-going game called "What is Robin allergic to" and use various items to get a reaction out of him. Nothing dangerous, just enough to make him uncomfortable. Started with a head canon. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Bunnies!

**Based on a head canon I found on Tumblr: Dick is allergic to rabbits. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Recognized - Robin, B-02, Kid Flash B-03**

And so, the two friends strolled through the zeta-beam's light as they arrived in the cave, towing with them a cage covered with a thick blanket.

"So, why do you suppose Zatanna wanted us to bring this cage?" Wally questioned, setting the cage down on the marble plated island standing stiffly in the center of the neatly cleaned kitchen.

"No idea. What'dyou think is in there?" Robin asked, hopping up to sit on the marble surface next to the cage.

"No idea, but she said she wanted it so she could show us a new trick she learned," Wally grunted, flinging open the refrigerator and stuffing his face with chocolate ice cream.

"Dude! Save some for me!" Robin whined, sliding off the counter and reaching for the tub of chocolatey goodness.

**Recognized - Zatanna - B-08**

She then strutted out of the glowing light as her atoms reformed in the cave, her magician outfit still on.

"Now then, boys, are you ready for a magic trick?" She asked, batting her eyelashes in a seductive way.

Wally dropped his ice cream as Robin scrambled over with the cage.

"You bet!" Robin cackled, holding out the cage.

"Alright, go sit down on the couch, you too, Wally."

And so it was that five minutes later she finally came back, prepared with a table and everything. She set down the cloaked cage and put on her dainty white gloves, cracking her knuckles before pulling off the blanket with a flourish.

And inside sat an adorable, impossibly fluffy rabbit covered in head to toe with mottled black and white fur.

Zatanna readied her hands over the cage.

"Reiffulf tibbar siht ekam," She cried, and instantly the rabbits fur poofed and grew even more, if that was even possible.

Robin began clapping while Wally just kind of sat there, seeing as he thought magic wasn't real.

"You just replaced the rabbit while we weren't looking," He retorted with a snort. She shrugged.

"Whatever you want to think, Wally. Wanna pet it?" She asked, holding out the rabbit.

"How can I resist an offer from a lovely lady like yoursel- Oof!" He cut off as Robin elbowed him in the ribs with an angry growl, the slits of his mask narrowing.

So Wally took the rabbit and set it in his lap, beginning to pet it. After a few moments, he looked over at Robin, who was just looking at it with narrowed eyes.

"Come on, Rob, it doesn't bite." Robin sighed and took of his right globe, reaching forward and tenitavely petting it, as Zatanna watched on giggling. She walked out of the room, claiming she was going to get it some food.

Suddenly, Robin turned his head and sneezed into the crook of his left arm, harshly. He continued to do so, but his sneezes got more frequent and harder as he pulled his hand away from the rabbit to cover his nose.

"Dude! Get a kleenex or something!" Wally groaned, throwing a tissue box at Robin, who was still sneezing. He pulled out a tissue between sneezes, covering his nose with them.

"It won't... Freakin'... Stahp," Robin gasped somewhat nasally between his hysteric fits of sneezing, his eyes starting to water so badly that a few sneezy tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What the hell is going on?" Zatanna asked, one hand placed on her hip, the other holding a small bowl of pellets.

"Rob can't stop sneezing all the sudden, like, he might pass out if he doesn't stop," Wally was now clearly beginning to worry.

Robin stood up and staggered away from the rabbit to lean against the wall, where his fit slowed down. His nose was now embarrassingly running heavily, and he had to blow his nose forcefully to the point where he was light headed, his back sliding down the wall so the back of his head thunked against it as he groaned.

"Hm... Let me see the rabbit." Zattana said, and Wally handed over the demonicly fluffy rabbit to her. She walked over to Robin and sat the rabbit down next to him. He immiedietly started to sneeze harshly once more, gasping for breath as his eyes watered heavily. She took the rabbit back to his cage and Robin calmed some, his sneezes growing less frequent.

"Well, Robin, you seem to be allergic to bunny rabbits," She laughed, Wally snickering under his breath.

"Dude, the boy wonder, defeated by a swarm of fluffy bunnies! I can see all the fun Joker would have, he'd have a field day, probably record it, too!" Wally gasped, slumping over as his laughter increased.

"Yeah, we'll lets see- He'stchu! - How you'd like it," Robin sneezed, jerking his head forward. "You wouldn't be laughing then," He groaned, falling on to his side.

"Come on, Rob, I'm just kidding. Lets watch a movie or something till your _allergies_ calm down," Wally snickered as he pulled Robin to his feet.

So when Batman came into the cave to find a sneezing Robin sitting on the couch with Wally and Zatanna sitting next to him, laughing with glee, he adruptly turned and left.

He didn't want to know.

* * *

**Guuuys, I'm pretty sure I have ADHD - I spent two hours writing this. Not even kidding ;~; **

**Please don't forget to R&R!**

**~Forbie**


	2. Catwoman Got Your Tongue?

It was a simple mission, really.

All they had to do was stop Catwoman from stealing jewels again.

But somehow, Robin seemed to screw everything up with the most unpredictable thing ever.

Robin secured his grappling hook to the rafter, making sure that it was wound tightly against the wooden planks that made it up. The museum was hardly original, he thought to himself.

Below on the concrete rested several display cases, all containing countless priceless artifacts, the most rare being a diamond the size of Batman's fist.

_Robin, are you prepared? _Aqualad's voice floated over the mind link, anxiety held deep in the simple question.

_Yeup, just secured the grapple. How about you guys? _He shot back, sitting in a cat like positon.

_Ready, Boy Blunder,_ Artemis answered quickly.

_Ready, Robbie_, Wally replied. Robin thought he could hear his smirk in the mind link.

_I am ready,_ Kaldur and Superboy responded at the same time.

_Ready! _M'gann cried over the link, making Robin wince.

Suddenly, a shadow flitted past his feild of view.

_Suspect spotted,_ He growled over the mind link.

Everyone waited until she was in plain sight, about to grasp the diamond in her gloves.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Now!_

Aqualad's order rang out in their mind, and they all launched forward.

Well, all except for Robin.

Robin was about to take action when he felt a warm tingling spread across his face.

_Are you kidding me, _He thought to himself, though from the various 'are you okay's drifing through the mind link, he hadn't thought to himself.

_I-I'm gonn... Gonna need a... moment, _Robin said through the link, falling back on the rafters and pinching his nose. Seriously? This was like, the worst timing, ever.

He looked to the other side of the rafter and saw three black cats perched on the wood, their yellow eyes glinting in the moonlight as Robin groaned and pushed himself as far away as he could on the rafter.

He tried to take in a few deep breaths through his mouth to calm himself, but they ended up hitching dangerously in his throat. He couldn't keep it in anymore.

He doubled over in a violent series of sneezes and fell off the rafter, landing on the ground on his side about 7 feet below. He groaned softly before continueing to sneeze, eyes watering slightly.

Catwoman stopped her combat and raced over.

"Kitten, honey, are you okay?" She asked, brushing his ebony bangs back.

"S-stop, m'llergic t...to... ca...ca..." He cut off with another sneeze.

"Did you know this before?" She asked, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Pos'bly..." He mumbled congestedly.

"Kitten, go home."

"B-"

"Now."

Robin sighed, ignoring the dumbfounded looks his team mates gave him as he staggered to his feet, helped up by his adopted mother.

_Dude! You just got your ass kicked by a cat!_ Wally began to laugh outside of the mind link, causing Catwoman to start pummeling him.

_So 'id dyou, _Robin growled congestedly, even in his head as he began to stagger back to the Zeta-beams, sniffling in defeat.

**Yeah, short and crappy, I know. R&R please. (I do not accept flames)**


End file.
